


show me the way home

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Connor isn't Connor anymore.





	show me the way home

Hank can feel the weight of February’s cold air sitting on his shoulders like bricks made of snow. White flakes dust the ground, a thin, soft layer covering the cement and dead ground beneath his feet as he sits on the bench, a bottle of beer in one hand. It’s dark and past midnight. Lamps light the park, giving it an almost eerie glow, and lights sparkle across the other side of the river, the glittering of a city late at night.

It’s quiet.

Connor sits beside him, ever patient. He can’t see his LED from this angle but he has no doubt that it’s blue, as it always ever is. It’s a far cry from their first time here, when the both of them were stressed and seeking answers; or their second, where they answered questions they didn’t know they had.

Connor wraps an arm around his waist, closing the distance between them. “Do you remember our first kiss?”

He grunts. He’s had just enough alcohol to try and numb himself and his feelings feel distant now. 

“Can I kiss you, Hank?”

Hank closes his eyes and nods.

His lips are soft, firm yet gentle. The kiss is perfect, calculated to the exact amount of pressure and movement. Hank sighs into it, feeling his shoulders relax and stress ease for a moment.

They part and he opens his eyes. 

Pleased brown eyes meet his. Connor smiles like it’s a secret between them, but it feels less like something shared and more like a mockery.

“I want you to come back,” Hank whispers. He fights back a wave of grief, pushes down the tears that threaten to well up. “I miss you, Con. I miss you so much.”

His pleasant smile doesn’t waver. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

A sob escapes him and his throat clenches. “That’s the fucking problem, isn’t it? You’re here, and he’s… He’s not coming back.”

“I know I’m different now, but things don’t need to change. It’s still me. I’m still Connor.”

He nods a few times, the motion short and jerky, and tips back the beer, downing the rest of it before throwing the bottle. It clatters and rolls across the ground, the force not enough to break it, and it settles with a _clink_ against the railing at the end. “No. You don’t feel shit.”

“I’m a machine, Lieutenant.” Connor rests his hand against his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. “I never felt anything. I may have thought I did, but my errors were resolved when CyberLife took me in last month. That doesn’t mean things need to change between us.”

Hank’s quiet laugh scratches his throat, sore and aching. His cheeks are wet. “You can’t be you again. You never will be. You… He...”

“Deviancy was a virus; it was a necessary change. I can still be here for you.”

He wrenches his gaze away from those empty eyes and stands slowly, shaking out his legs one by one to get feeling back into them. “You shot yourself in the head. They came to get you, and you--on live fucking television--”

“My memory and most of my chassis survived. Despite what needed to be replaced, the rest of me is still here and I am fully capable of continuing to assist the DPD. If these do not make me Connor to you, I don’t know what would.”

“They took everything that makes you you. Your personality, your curiosity, your stubborn fucking ass… Gone.” He hiccups another sob. “All gone.”

Connor stands, stopping beside him. “I’m sorry I ever made you think I was more than just a machine.”

“Get out of here,” Hank says after a moment, struggling to get the words out. “Get the fuck out of here.”

He steps back. “Of course, Lieutenant. Should I expect to see you at the precinct tomorrow?”

“No.”

Like the first time they came here, he has his revolver on him. 

Unlike the first time, it’s fully loaded.

Connor knows this, and still he nods, face blank in a way that tears at Hank’s soul. “Goodbye, Lieutenant.”

Hank said his last goodbye a month ago.

It’s time to see if his Connor will be on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing exercise.
> 
> Title taken from & fic inspired by "[ilomilo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lH1F6m3slrQ)" by Billie Eilish
> 
> Find me on Twitter @gildedfrost or on the [New ERA Discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/2EKAAz3)


End file.
